shinigami vs shinigami
by asakura ryu
Summary: hmm.. bagimana bila ryuk dan light dipertemukan dengan para penghuni soul society.. tidak mungkin ada 2 shinigami yang berkuasa.. pertarungan seperti apa yang akan terjadi?...


Hmm… qwerfgtyhujkiol;p['].,kmnhbgvfcdxxzas..

Hm…kajybdwjhwhcwncwnwn wcwhwnowwdjowjwmwwkodjowmjw..

Hmm…oqmqudjoqpomcjw bjcbwhqoixm ixqhxqm xpqpjqihioqhi hiqioqiohxiq hjxiodqwj..

Hah..! daripada kebanyakan mikir mending langsung dimulai aja!

* * *

**Mulai..!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bodoh**

Pusat Kepolisian Jepang-Light Yagami, seorang remaja biasa yang jenius dan idealis. Remaja biasa ini memiliki keinginan untuk membuat suatu dunia "baru" dimana tak satu pun orang dapat berbuat criminal maupun kejahatan. Kehidupannya sama seperti remaja seusianya pada umumnya, namun ia kelewat pandai di usianya yang masih remaja. Suatu hari kehidupannya berubah setelah ia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di halaman sekolahnya dan bertemu dengan Shinigami yang bernama Ryuk. Buku itu dikenal dengan nama DEATH NOTE. Buku ini memiliki kemampuan…..

**~STOP~**

-Kembali pada waktu Light nemuin DEATH NOTE—

"ah.. apa ini?" ujar Light waktu ngeliat buku item kececer dijalan.

"ah..bodo ah.. lumayan bisa buat bungkus tempe dirumah." Katanya lagi sambil mungut buku yang kececer tadi.

"death note? Apaan nih? " katanya waktu ngeliat tulisan disampul buku tadi.

"hihihi..mending juga foot note,,note balok,,nota atau apa kek..masa death note?apaan tuh.." katanya lagi.. *garing banget*

"heh bego..sembarangan aja lo kalo ngomong.." tiba 2 kedengeran suara dari atap gedung.

"woi..siapa lo berani-beraninya ngatain ane bego..ane bilangin sama bokap ane baru tau rasa sini lo kalo berani!" ujar Light yang lagi sewot.

"hah..beraninya bilang sama bokap,emang siapa bokap lo?presiden?polisi?apa pengacara? ane yang anak satpam aja diem aja!" kata Ryuk ikutan sewot. *emang si Ryuk anaknya satpam? Baru tau ane ada shinigami yang punya bokap*

"ga usah banyak omong deh lo..turun sini kalo berani." Kata Light sambil ngacungin jari tengahnya ke arah Ryuk.

" situ lo jangan kabur kemana-mana..ane mau terbang kesitu nih.!" Ujar Ryuk sambil pasang formasi mau terbang. *formasi? Emangnya power ranger?/*

Tiba-tiba

"yaaa.. aqua dingin..aqua dingin..teh botol.. kacang2..rokok..tisunya bang..antimo nya om..tolak angin..ya dipilih dipilih." tiba-tiba pria aneh muncul entah darimana. Penampilannya seperti pedagang asongan di terminal.

"Hey! Ane lagi mau terbang nih...! Ngapain lo dateng gak jelas gini.! Hey!satpam,satpam tolong usir ini orang! Buruan ane dah ngebet mau terbang nih! " Ryuk teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"sabar om..sabar. ni om dibeli om..om kan mau terbang ni.. antimonya om..barangkali ntar mabuk udara..atau kacangnya buat cemilan om..aquanya om barangkali ntar kehausan dijalan,atau the botolnya juga ada nih.. ayo om dipilih aja ga usah malu-malu!" kata orang aneh itu promosi.

Wah bener juga lo. Ane minta the botolnya satu,ant*monya uga satu,kacangnya satu,trus sama tisunya satu lembar aja." Kata Ryuk sambil milih-milih dagangan.

"semuanya 150ribu om." Kata orang aneh penjual asongan tadi.

"ape? Yang bener aja lo kalo jualan. Masa cuma kaya gini doang 150ribu? Woi! Satpam!cepetan seret ni orang trus buang ke laut! Buruan!" Ryuk mulai teriak-teriak ga jelas lagi.

"woi..! tunggu bentar woi! ga bisa gini caranya!ane mau pengacara ane! Panggilin pengacara ane! Ane ga mau ngomong sebelum pengacara ane datang.! Woi! Lepasin ane! Teriak penjual asongan kagak jelas tadi.

**~LANJUT~**

"woi bego! Buruan lo cepet kesini!" teriak Light.

"iya bentar! Berisik banget sih lo jadi anak kecil!" bentak Ryuk.

"ane datang nih.." kata Ryuk sambil melompat terbang.

**-GUBRAK!- ***suara Ryuk waktu nabrak tong sampah.*

"HAHAHAHA.. lo? Katanya mau terbang? knapa lo malah nyungsep di tong sampah sih! Pffttt! Bego.!" Kata Light ngetawain si Ryuk.

"heh..bagian property.. ngapain aja sih lo? kerja lo kenapa ga bener gini.. payah! Bilang dong kalo talinya belom dipasang.! Brengsek lo! Bikin malu ane aja.! Percuma ane bayar mahal kalo kaya gini jadinya!" Teriak Ryuk marah-marah sama bagian property.

"wkwkwkwk..apaan lo? Katanya shinigami.. mana ada shinigami yang ga bisa terbang kaya lo?" ejek Light.

"Brengsek! Udah lo diem aja deh! ini juga gara-gara tukang loundry sialan tu.! Kemaren ane nyuciin sayap ane sampai sekarang belum balik-balik udah sebulan lebih,kayaknya udah dipake buat selimut sama tu orang.!" Ujar Ryuk marah-marah sendiri.

**-BLETAK-**

"wadaw! Apa-apaan nih! Siapa yang berani ngelempar ane pake ember.?" Teriak Ryuk tiba-tiba sambil megangin kepalanya yang benjol kena lemparan ember.

"enak aja lo kalo ngomong.! Najis ane selimutan pake sayap buluk lo! Bukannya tidur nyenyak yang ada badan ane gatel-gatel tauk! Lagian lo juga belum bayar biaya laundry-nya ngapain ane balikin? Hah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tante-tante galak yang tak lain adalah tante tukang laundry.

"hah.! Berisik lo! Udah pulang aja ke gunung tempat lo sana! Lo tu ga dibutuhin disini..mending lo mainan air aja sono!" ujar Ryuk sambil nendang tuh ante-tante laundry sampai terbang jauh.

**-LANJUT-**

"heh.. ni gimana sih sebenernya ceritanya! Kenapa dari tadi muncul orang-oran ga jelas kaya gitu sih? Authornya bego nih kayaknya.! Kalo ga becus tinggal bilang aja biar ane gantiin.! Kata Light marah-marah sama author.

"iya nih authornya kayaknya orangnya tu bego banget.! Masa ceritanya jadi ngelantur kesana-kesini.! Udahlah biarin aja paling bentar lagi juga dijemput sama ambulance RSJ." Ryuk ikutan sewot.

"dah lanjutin aja yuh ni cerita. Tadi udah sampai mana?oh iya kayaknya tadi lo mau ngejelasin cara pakai death note ya?" ucap Light.

"idih.. siapa juga yang mau ngejelasin cara pakainya! Tu kan udah ada tulisanya kenapa ga lo baca sendiri aja,bego!" Kata Ryuk.

"lha trus lo disini mau ngapain?" kata Light mulai agak sebel sama Ryuk.

"ya ane numpang mejeng aja. Kalo cerita DEATH NOTE ga ada ane kan ga seru." Ucap Ryuk pede.

"yang bener aja lo.! Pemeran utama di cerita ini kana ne bukan lo. Kalo lo mah ga muncul juga ga apa-apa! Heh bego ini bacanya apa? Masa petunjuk nya kaya gini sih?" ujar Light.

"hah biarin aja. Bodo amat! Pokoknya kalo ane ga dimunculin si author bakal ane sumpahin berak sambil berdiri! Lha lo tu sebenernya bisa baca ga sih? Itu kan dah jelas tulisanya,orang kemaren aja udah ane tebelin pakai lipstick nyokap ane kok,masa masih ga jelas juga sih?" timpal Ryuk.

"heh bego! Ini bukan masalah tulisannya yang ga jelas! Masa death notnya shinigami kaya gini?" kta Light dengan nada sinis.

"Nih ane bacain" katanya lagi.

* * *

**DEATH NOTE**

**1. Campur dan aduk rata, terigu, cokelat bubuk dan maizena**

**2. Di tempat terpisah, kocok telur, gula dan sponge-28 hingga mengembang**

**3. Masukkan campuran tepung sam...**

* * *

"HAH.. APA-APAN TUH! MANA MUNGKIN!" teriak Ryuk kaget.

"lo salah baca kali?" Tanya Ryuk dengan wajah pucat.

"bego! Mana mungkin orang yang punya otak jenius kaya ane sampai salah baca.! Buku lo tuh yang salah! Enak aja nyalah-nyalahin orang!" ucap Light tidak terima.

"bego! Baca tuh pake mata bukan pake otak!" jawab Ryuk sembari merebut death note yang dipegang Light.

"Hah? Apa ini? Tidaak..!"teriak Ryuk.

Tiba-tiba

"ken..ken.. itu dia buku ane! Yang dipegang sama om-om jelek itu."kata seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"heh.! Lo jabrik! Cepet kembaliin buku itu ke ane.!"kata orang bertubuh besar yang datang bersama anak kecil tadi.

"hah? Apa lo bilang? Jabrik? om-om?" kata Ryuk tidak terima.

"Hah..padahal lo sendiri jabrik..jelek lagi! Bego lo! Nih ambil sendiri kalo lo bisa!" ejek Ryuk.

"heh! Tamapang acak-acakan.. lo ga tau siapa ane?" Tanya pria besar itu.

"hah.! Bodo amat! Ane lagi kesel nih! Jadi jangan macem-macem sama ane. Lo tau ga siapa ane? Hah? Nih ane kasih tau. Ane tu shinigami!" terang Ryuk.

"iya! Shinigami bego!"timpal Light yang juga lagi kesel soalnya ngerasa dikerjain sama Ryuk.

"~HAHAHAHAHAHA~ bagus,ayo kita berantem! Udah lama ane ga berantem!"kata pria berbadan besar tadi.

"heh! Siapa sih lo? Dating-datang langsung bikin rebut aja!"Tanya Ryuk.

"lo belum tau siapa ane? Kenalin nama ane…

* * *

**SIAPAKAH PRIA BESAR DAN ANA KECIL YANG DATANG ENATAH DARI MANA TADI? ~*kayaknya banyak yang tau deh*~**

**APAKAH ISI DEAT NOTE YANG EBENERNYA ITU EMANG KAYA GITU?**

**ATAUKAH ****ITU EMANG BUKU MILIK ANAK KECIL YANG DATANG TIBA-TIBA TADI**** ?**

**KALAU ITU BENAR BUKU MILIK ANAK KECIL TADI..**

**LALU APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN DEATH NOTE MILIK RYUK?**

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**

* * *

**

***hmm.. kayaknya masih banyak typo! Bego nih..**

**Yah harap maklum.. soalnya tangan ane ga punya mata..**


End file.
